


These words I can't give you

by Moop (TykkiBlanc)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TykkiBlanc/pseuds/Moop
Summary: The irony in this, I don’t remember exactly what those words were.





	These words I can't give you

If I could put into words this feeling I get,  
When I remember your smile that sunny day.   
I would have the world in my hands.   
These sentences I can’t say  
I wish I could whisper them  
Maybe even shout them  
Breathe them until I’m breathless,  
Wondering, will they ever leave my lips  
My hands?  
My eyes?

I can’t cry just yet, the tears won’t come  
I can’t give them up  
I can’t and I can’t  
I can’t let them go just yet  
And as the clouds blow by  
As the sand seeps down, down  
As the shadows bow this way and that  
They wait for that moment the walls crack

The more I think about sharing my breath, my soul  
My tears swell up and I can’t see clearly  
Distorted, the fortress quakes until I swallow this feeling  
It churns, turning  
Until the butterflies stop beating their wings  
Before I know it, I’m standing there  
That sunny day  
My words swept away  
On a lilting breeze of butterflies dancing free  
Lost in the wind that brought you to me

But, the grey sky pulses  
Bringing me back to the center of this maze  
Bricks upon unmoving bricks  
And I’m once again holding nothing  
Your smile slips from my mind  
If I could put into words this feeling I get…

I forget

**Author's Note:**

> The irony in this, I don’t remember exactly what those words were.


End file.
